


Blue Confession

by LinusPearl



Series: ReixSenpai [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confession, First Kiss, M/M, ReixSenpai Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei’s heart missed a beat. “Sera sen- What- Are you?” he blurted out.</p>
<p>Sera straightened back up and stepped forward. Rei tried to form coherent words, back encountering the door. Sera’s fingers gently closed around his wrist and pushed the envelope in his palm before stepping back. Rei’s prayed his brain to remember how to breathe or he’d probably faint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZephyrCamida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrCamida/gifts).



> This one is the entry for the prompt "I don't normally do this" and I must say I'm pretty glad of how it turned out ^^ Hope you'll like it :3

“Sera senpai?”

Rei blinked, door softly closing behind him. The now ex captain of the track team sighed, shoulders sagging. He still had that same ever pleasant smile, eyes sharp and gentle behind his glasses. The evening breeze swayed their hair and clothes. Rei shuddered, closed his arms around himself.

“I don’t normally do this...”

Rei blinked even more, mind trying to proceed what his senpai could possibly mean by that. Moments ago, Sera had texted him, asking him if he could briefly meet him at Rei’s house. Rei felt tired, he had forgotten how exhausting crying could be. Part of him was happy that Makoto and Haruka were graduating, walking toward new paths and exciting experiences. But another part of him didn’t like that. He was sad that they were parting and they had been friends for a too short time. The ceremony would be held in few days. And Sera would be there as well.

And here he was now, crimson sunset dying out as purple and violet turned to deep variations of blue, waiting for whatever Sera wouldn’t normally do to happen. Rei watched as Sera took a long inhale, smile strangely wavering for a second. Sera produced an envelope, bowed his head and held it toward Rei.

“Can you please accept this?” Sera offered in the softest voice.

Rei’s heart missed a beat. “Sera sen- What- Are you?” he blurted out.

Sera straightened back up and stepped forward. Rei tried to form coherent words, back encountering the door. Sera’s fingers gently closed around his wrist and pushed the envelope in his palm before stepping back. Rei’s prayed his brain to remember how to breathe or he’d probably faint.

“I know it’s quite late to confess...” Sera admitted, smile sincere.

He briefly looked at Rei who was still plastered against the door. It struck Rei that he probably looked ridiculous so he slowly straightened, composed himself even if he still felt the heat radiating from his cheeks.

“Why?” was all he could manage without having his brain meddling too much.

“I thought I might regret it if I didn’t do it before...” Sera held the end of his sentence, gestured vaguely with his hand.

“N- No, that’s not...” Rei sighed, pushed his glasses up to mask his eyes shying away. “Not what I meant.”

“If you’re asking me why you, then I hope reading the letter will help.” was all Sera provided, with a soft smile.

Then his smile changed to polite, he bowed and turned his heels with a quick “If you will excuse me.” Rei took a step, fingers tightly wrapped around the envelop.

“Wait!”

Rei wasn’t even sure why he wanted him to wait. Sera looked surprised but walked back to him nonetheless.

“Aren’t you going to kiss me?”

Rei wondered where in the hell he found so much confidence to throw that at his senpai and more importantly, why in the world would his brain come up with such an enormity. Sera’s eyes widened then he burst out laughing, holding the sound back with a hand clamped over his mouth. It brought back up to Rei’s mind why he wanted to be in the track team. That warm, tingling sensation in his belly. Playing back, the memory of Sera training, flying gracefully above the bar. It was exactly that same sensation. Sera calmed down a little, eyes watering at the corners.

“As bold as always.” He said and it sounded fondly. “I actually thought you probably wouldn’t want me to.”

Rei felt offended by that. “Why would I not want to?”

“Fair enough.”

Rei watched as Sera took off his glasses before he leant toward him. Rei tilted his face up and quickly reviewed what he knew about kissing techniques, which probably amounted next to nothing. He remembered one of those sappy romantic TV shows though, one that got Rin teased a lot during a sleepover between Samezuka and Iwatobi’s teams. So he softly grabbed the lapels of Sera’s vest, parted his lips and then two things dawned on him: he didn’t know what to do next and apparently, Sera had been going for another approach.

Rei never felt dumber in his life when his lips met Sera’s closed ones. He was about to pull back, apologize, probably ask for another try but a hand on his cheek kept him right here, and the tingling sensation traveled from his belly to his heart. It stuttered against his ribcage when Sera’s lips opened and while his first instinct was to open his eyes wide, Rei went against it, shut them tightly as a warm, wet tongue invaded his mouth.

A nagging thought in the back of his mind claimed that his parents could actually open the door and find them like this but it melted away, much like the strength in his knees, as soon as a solid arm snaked around his waist. His fingers clasped the fabric beneath them, wrinkling it as Sera’s tongue slid against his, gently pushed it, slow and exploratory. Rei’s brain registered that they moved but he couldn’t comprehend how or where until his back touched the guardrail. Somehow Rei felt grateful. A mere second to adjust, mouths barely millimeters apart, and Rei used that time to slip his arms around Sera’s neck who let himself be pulled closer, the fingers of one hand digging in Rei’s hip through his jeans. Rei sighed as their lips openly connected. Tongues met again, a little forceful this time, but still slow. The tingling in his chest morphed into a burning white warmth, spread into his bones, rendered his brain useless. Then Sera pulled away and Rei got conscious of one thing at time: his heart beating wildly like he just ran a marathon, his panting that somehow bordered whimpering, the heaviness of his lids - very much unwilling to cooperate - or the closeness and similar state to his that Sera was in.

“So, you don’t normally do this, right?” Rei asked, short of breath.

“Right.” he chuckled. “Sometimes it’s worth to make an exception.”

“But, aren’t you...” Rei’s brows furrowed, eyes catching the crumpled envelop in his hand.

Sera looked down at the envelop as well. His thumb softly caressed Rei’s cheek.

“I like to think goodbyes are prelude to future hellos.” Sera simply whispered.

Sera leant closer for a soft press of lips. They both righted themselves, Rei patting back the front of Sera’s clothes into proper shape. Then with another press of lips, Sera was gone. Somehow, it felt like an exciting path he never considered had appeared and while he knew he’d probably cry more than he expected to in the first place, Rei suddenly wished the graduating ceremony to be here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to tell me what you thought of it via a comment, I'm always happy to answer :3


End file.
